


There's a Name For It

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, schmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapiosexual:  sexually attracted to intelligence in others; finding intellectual stimulation arousing</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Name For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZuviosGemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/gifts).



"So that's a- a...?"

"Fibre laser," Perceptor supplied cheerfully, patting the table next to the instrument. It was too delicate for direct contact, even when powered down, but Perceptor was pleased Drift has picked it out of the various equipment strewn about; it was certainly one of his favourites. "It is a  _specialised_  solid state laser. It uses a single mode optical fibre for total internal reflection to guide the light bursts. I am rather fond of this model in particular because it has much more efficient cooling than the other two types available in this lab..." 

 As Perceptor rambled on, simultaneously writing and cross referencing notes, Drift leaned in with a rapt expression as he listened. Drift's fascination with his work had begun the moment they'd begun speaking; though uneducated, and unwilling to dedicate leisure time to learning fundamental principles that would make sense of Perceptor's work, Drift was nonetheless intrigued every time Perceptor began his lengthy explanations. Interestingly enough, Perceptor valued Drift's odd display of eager ignorance. 

Lately, however, Drift's interest had taken on another level of intensity, likely due to their new physical relationship. As pleasant as Drift's inquiries were, it was yet more precious to have Drift physically close as he did so.  

And, as Perceptor had learned recently, Drift apparently adored his accent, which made Perceptor's individual words less important than the fact that he was simply sharing them. Who would've ever thought the brash, deadly ex-Con would sigh and melt when he prattled about scientific equipment? 

"Say that again," Drift urged, breaking Perceptor's wandering thoughts.  

"Oh?" Perceptor frowned, mentally rewinding before continuing. "This type of fibre is extremely important for my stimulated emissions research, as it has a high surface area to volume ratio; thus the efficient cooling." 

To Perceptor's surprise, the hand on his arm shook as Drift grinned and shivered on the edge of the work station. 

"Say it again," Drift repeated pleadingly. "Just once." 

Perceptor tilted his head, flicking a quick overlay scan down Drift's frame. "Are you alright?" he asked with a frown, abandoning his notes to press a hand to Drift's neck. He could feel another shiver work it's way up the armour. "Your heat signature is off and you have elevated levels of- Drift?" 

The dreamy state of Drift's optics snapped into focus, mirroring Perceptor's frown as he straightened. "Yeah?" 

"I asked if you are feeling well," Perceptor repeated, kneading the neck cabling gently as he kept his hand resting just below Drift's helm. The sudden snap of tension relaxed somewhat at the gentle touches, but Drift's gaze slid to the side in an effort to avoid him. 

"Yeah, m'fine." 

"Your tone suggests otherwise," Perceptor prodded softly, offering a quick smile as he tilted into Drift's vision. "Would you like me to stop talking?" 

"No! No, s'not that," Drift mumbled, sighing and rolling a shoulder; an anxious gesture Perceptor had noted shortly after he'd met him. "It's- In fact, it's- the way you talk. Makes me- I dunno. It's stupid." 

A flare of anger curled deep in Perceptor's spark as he reached up with his other free hand, cupping Drift's face and tilting him to look up at him. Perceptor was aware of Drift's history, of the vorns of being treated as so much discarded trash. It was one of few subjects that could move Perceptor to true fury, and to think he might have tread upon a thread of that existence... It was unbearable. 

"You are not stupid," Perceptor said calmly, leaning in to press his forehelm to Drift's. "Nothing you think, no actions you take, no processes you choose are idiotic. I am aware my projection of my intelligence can be-," he paused, swallowing once so his voice wouldn't break, "-can be overwhelming, but please do not _ever_  think I consider you inferior in any manner."  

Perceptor's fierce determination to convey his point was lost when Drift burst into a series of unintelligible giggles, wrapping slender arms around his neck and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Surprised, but too pleased to object, Perceptor pushed into the embrace eagerly with a soft moan. 

"It's not  _that_ ," Drift laughed when he finally pulled back. "I don't get intimidated _that_ easily, Percy. I love listening to you explain your work." 

Perceptor nuzzled him gratefully. "I know- Or, so I had thought. You are unique in that you willingly request me to recount my thought processes. I cannot express in mere words how much I appreciate it, and you." 

One leg pulled up, tucking amidst the kibble on Perceptor's back, the curved thigh pressing urgently into his side. "But see, that's the thing," Drift purred, nibbling at the edge of an audial hard enough to make Perceptor gasp. "I love  _listening_  to you talk. The  _way_ you talk,  _how_ you talk about it, it's just- Frag, Percy, it's  _sexy_ as hell." 

Perceptor stilled, processors racing furiously to analyse and categorise. "I am not certain I grasp your entire intent," he said slowly, then started when Drift laughed and kissed him again. 

"See what I mean?" Drift panted, grinning wildly up at him. "You said all that when you could've just said 'huh'?" 

"Oh. Yes, _that_ ," Perceptor replied quietly. "I have been accused on numerous occasions I use superfluous speech, but I am only attempting to communicate _precisely_."

 "And it's _sexy_ ," Drift said breathlessly, massaging the back of Perceptor's helm with one hand. "Don't sound so  _sad_  about it; I think it's one of my favourite things about you. 'Course, I have a  _lot_ of favourite things about you, but still." He leaned in, licking a hot trail up Perceptor's jawline, chuckling when Perceptor shuddered in his hold. "You being so smart is a huge turn-on. I know it sounds stupid, but  _damn,_  listening to you talk about sciencey stuff gets me  _so_  hot  _so_  fast." 

Perceptor melted into the warm hands wandering his frame as he gave a quiet laugh of his own. What Drift said sounded so improbable as to be nigh impossible; and yet the evidence was here in front of him, very real in the form of Drift's sharp dentae and heated grip on his frame. Even if the equation looked questionable, the results were undeniable proof. 

And- as unscientific as it felt- Perceptor was suddenly, sharply aware of just how  _lucky_  he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> End artwork by yours truly.
> 
> I know _way_ more than an History major should ever know about lasers 'cause of my Physics teacher/researcher dad, but I decided to be lazy. Most of Percy's descriptions I took directly from Wikipedia.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
